I am not alone
by princess fairytale
Summary: It's been three years since the deafeating of the Monster Raven. Fakir has moved to a new home with Ahiru, who has once again become human. What changes has she had? And who is this new enemy? Will Ahiru have her true happy ending in this story?
1. Chapter 1, Change

I am not alone 

By princess ahiru

Disclaimer- I don't own Princess Tutu!

Chapter One

I was tired. So tired I wanted to drop down on the floor and sleep. But I felt safe; Fakir was carrying me to my basket. Yes, I slept in a basket. Don't complain! I'm not a dog that sleeps beside his master. I'm just a duck. Duck. That's my name.

I felt safe in his arms. We were halfway there when it happened. I wished for something in my sleep. I was pretty sure it wouldn't happen, but who knows? The thing is, it didn't come true for a while.

I wanted to stay a duck. I felt much more protected. And Fakir liked me this way. He actually liked me like this. My real form. He never tried to like anything. I was his obsession. I always came first, even before his own safety.

Yes, I definitely wanted to stay a duck. Forever. But forever, isn't forever.

I made that wish when I was tired, clueless. Surely you've done that before? Well, anyway, I had been put to bed that night and time went by. Fakir and I had good and bad times, mostly good, of course, and several years passed, three exactly. That's when it happened.

I was once again being carried in Fakir's arms. We had moved to a new home, and he was tired too. He had been enrolled in a new school several days ago. I was pretty sure he was already popular with the girls.

Oh, carrying on, we were walking down the long corridor when it happened. The thing I most wanted to happen, and yet, the thing I least wanted to happen. My body was caressed by gentle warmth. The lights shined against my yellow feathers. Fakir seemed just as surprised as me.

"What the"- he started to say but the whole corridor was filled with light. After what seemed like hours, the light faded, and I could feel Fakir struggling to hold me up. I had gotten heavier, and Fakir nearly dropped me.

"You're so heavy!" he said, not realizing what had happened. I just continued staring at my wings, or what had been my wings.

"Hands!" I whispered. "And feet, and hair! Fakir, I'm a human again!"

"What!" he yelped, dropping me, tomato red but not daring to look away. "Make sure this isn't a dream!"

Pinching myself to make sure, I realized it wasn't and I yelped also. Looking down, I yelped again and bolted up on my feet. Noticing Fakir was still trying to make sure it wasn't a dream, I whined and covered my body, which had oddly _grown_.

"Fakir-san! Get me clothes!" I complained, hiding into a corner where shadows covered me except for my face. "In fact, get me a shower, I feel filthy!"

"Uh," he stammered. "Okay, hurry before Charon sees you! He'll get terrified to see I brought home a naked girl!" He seemed just as scared as me, and I let him pick me up and rush me toward the bathroom in his room.

"Here, I saved you're clothes," Fakir said, setting me down but looking away quickly. "There in my closet." Blushing, he left me in his room and shut the door behind him. It then got quiet.

Feeling a little uncomfortable that I was fully naked, I squealed and ran into the bathroom. I then got relaxed once I had fiddled with the knobs and stepped into the shower. I had spent my time in filthy cold lake water and warm, ticklish water was like heaven right now.

"But where will I sleep?" I said, rinsing my hair of conditioner. Apparently, Fakir prepared for this day…

Walking by the mirror, I suddenly stopped and gazed at my reflection. No longer silly looking, but elegant and graceful. I sighed. "I'll always be a klutz," realizing my looks didn't change my personality.

My hips had curved and my chest was way larger than before. I wasn't flat chested anymore. Now I looked very mature and beautiful. My shoulders became more…well, I don't know the word for it, and my legs and arms were long and slim. My stomach didn't have one bit of extra fat, all muscle, and my lips were fuller.

My eyes became much larger, bluer, and they were surrounded by thick and long pitch-black eyelashes. My hair was no longer in a braid, but down and up to my waist. A flock a hair, sort of like Princess Tutu's hair, framed my face dramatically. But what I found strange was that my hair had also changed slightly in color. My hair was still auburn, but at the ends of my hair, right around near the middle of my back, it faded away to a whitish color. I was more like Tutu than ever now.

I looked at my hands. Soft, and creamy, and slim too. I had changed a whole lot in three years. My hair got silkier, and my body changed in many ways. I had definitely grown up, and I was freakishly beautiful. I was never like this. Would I once again to school? Did I get better at ballet?

Who knew? But then I realized Fakir was calling me, so I yelled, "Just a minute," and I quickly got dressed, leaving my reflection behind in the mirror.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short! Btu still, I'm nearly ready to upload chapter 2! So, just wait a day or two! 


	2. Chapter 2, Diana

Chapter Two

Disclaimer- Like I said, I don't own Princess Tutu or any characters. Oh, except for Diana.

Fakir- So, who's this Diana?

Ahiru- Yes, Fakir, who IS this Diana?

Fakir- I seriously don't know! Princess Ahiru better have an answer for this!

PA- What's going on?

Fakir- I-

Ahiru- (clears throat)

Fakir- We…want to know who this Diana is.

Ahiru- Yes, who is this girl?

PA- Ehehe, um… (Gulps and sweat drops) Let's just get to the story!

Ahiru- Whatever…

The morning was dawning and I could feel myself heavily lift my eyelids open. Bright lights shined on my eyes, and I immediately shut them again. After what seemed like forever, I rose and stretched my arms high above my head.

Yawning, I remembered last night's events. Fakir and me talked about what would happen. I was going to school with him today. Though I didn't want to, I had to. If I was left at home, Charon would see me, and we were planning to explain tonight on who I am.

Satisfied that Fakir had gotten me a separate room and had gone to a store. I never knew some stores could be open so late. I had some good clothes, enough to save me for a day or two.

Shifting and dangling my legs over my bed, I glanced at the clock and sweat dropped. "I'm late! Fakir's probably waiting for me already!"

This was like old times. Being late, it felt good. I thought I would never say that, but it brought back memories. Being late, and Neko-sensei saying I'd have to marry him. Things were going to be different.

By the time I was done with these thoughts, I was dressed in a new uniform. Yes, the store sold uniforms. This new town was quite convenient. I liked it so far. Plus Fakir's house was much larger. Charon would never notice me until tonight since there are so many rooms to search in.

I stared at myself in the mirror again and decided I didn't like my hair down. I tied it in a braid like before, and I smiled. That looked more like me than ever. I mean when I was three years younger.

Glad, I rushed down the stairs and bolted out the door. Squealing when I nearly ran into Fakir, I looked up at him and he sighed.

"It's about time. I was about to leave," he said, looking down at me.

"Deal with it." I noticed I had a new voice. It was more mature, and if you looked real deep into it, it was singsong. It was slightly lower, but still high-pitched. My attitude changed too. I'd never say anything like that to Fakir. But he only shrugged and started to walk.

I sniffed and followed him. "What's my name in this new school?"

"You are still Ahiru. You always will be," Fakir replied frostily. But I felt warmth in it when he told me I'd always be the same me.

"What's my part?"

"You're my girlfriend." He looked away from me. I could tell he was blushing. Badly. Knowing he'd hate it if I protested and he got rejected at this offer, I smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever." He turned at looked at me, then he put it aside.

"You'll be in exactly the same classes as me. I can't let you get out of sight. You never know if this human spell thing will last. You could change into a duck during a class," Fakir went on, walking along the path in the woods.

"Okay. What seven classes? Or was it six?" I sniffed, confused. I didn't like school and after three years of no school at all, it was easy to forget.

"Oddly, this school only gives six. There's math, science, history, health, etc. The basics. After school, we both have ballet, then we go home and we should be back at the house by"- he looked at his watch-"Four."

I could live with this schedule. "Sure," I replied hastily.

"Pretend you're my girlfriend."

"I really am though right?" I questioned.

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah. Now, wrap your arms around mine and lean against me. I want to try something."

I was really confused now. "Why?" He sighed with a tired expression.

"We're approaching the school. Hurry, before it slips."

I did what he told me too, but was even more confused. "Before what slips?"

"Just watch."

We approached the school, and the yard was bustling with kids. Several girls looked at me, with jealous expression plastered to their face. I could hear some girls whispering stuff like, "Wow, Diana's gonna be _mad_," and, "That's girls in deep trouble!"

I was worried, so I looked up at Fakir and asked, "What's going on, Fakir-san? Tell me."

He chuckled. "Just watch, Ahiru."

We kept walking and stopped in the middle of the courtyard. It wasn't long before a girl who had a face that was oval-shaped. Her hair, that was the same color as Fakir's, framed her face even more than mine. She had no freckles, like me, and her eyes were the color of dark grass.

She was slightly taller than me, and was slim. She was beautiful. But, not to brag, I really had to admit, she wasn't as pretty as me. No wonder other girls where jealous. This must be that Diana they were whispering of.

"Fakir, how nice to see you!" she said coldly. She smiled at him, but glared at me. Walking towards us, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Who's this, Fakir? When did you meet her?"

"Three years ago," he smirked. He must've been trying to make her jealous. I got his game, so I squeezed him tighter. I tried to follow along.

"This is Ahiru, my girlfriend." Diana winced at that. "I've been with her for all of those three years. We met in the town I moved to earlier."

"Fakir-sama? Who's this?" I asked, trying to get in his game. He seemed pleased. I let go of his arm and he wrapped it around me. I felt warm in his embrace.

"This is Diana, Ahiru. My old girlfriend. I used to live here before. So she's my old girlfriend." Diana winced again. She hated the sound of the words, "Old girlfriend." She deeply reminded me of Rue.

"Oh," was all I had to say. I stared at Diana for a while. She only glared back.

"Well, I'll be going now. The bell's ready to ring," she replied, pretending not to notice I was there. "Bye-bye Fakir-san." Glaring at me one last time, she spun around and walked off toward one of the three building that surrounded the courtyard. The one to the right of us.

"Good job, Ahiru," Fakir finally said. Then we started to walk to the center building. "You followed along perfectly."

"Were we supposed to make her jealous?" I questioned, blinking up at him, still letting him hold his arms around me.

"Yeah. She was always so clingy of me. I actually used to like her, I think." I laughed at that. I wasn't surprised he didn't like her anymore. She had a bad attitude.

Once we reached inside the building and got to our lockers, which, fortunately, were next to each other. We let go of each other and opened them. Fakir had done a combination for me and told it to me. After all, we couldn't be several feet away from each other, all at times. Anything could happen.

Apparently, he had put textbooks inside the locker as well. I shrank back in a disgusted manner. "Fakir, we need to decorate this locker."

"Then do so. Our first class is math. Get everything you need." He slammed his locker shut and waited. Grabbing my math textbooks and the notes Fakir had taken for me, I shut the locker, unlike Fakir, calmly, and sighed.

"I'm ready."

"You'll be introduced as a new student. Be ready to give good first impressions," Fakir replied, turning around to walk down the busy hall. "The bell is going to ring real soon. We have to hurry." He started to walk faster. I struggled to keep up with him.

We had to rush up two flights of stairs and down three hallways to get to math. I was panting by the time we got there. We stood in front of a chestnut door that had a sign that said, "Mrs. Neko, math." Interesting. Neko-sensei and Mrs. Neko. I liked that for a reason.

Fakir grabbed my hand and walked in. The loud, noisy class suddenly stopped to look at us. I could feel the blood rush to my face.

"Fakir, why are they starring at us?" I whispered desperately. Suddenly, a loud thump came from a desk in the class. And there was Diana.

"Why, hello, Fakir-sama, glad you could make it with…" she started. She added the coldest voice I've ever heard to my name, "Ahiru." It felt like the room suddenly got chillier and my body was shivering of the cold.

"Just don't try to get her in trouble, Diana," Fakir stated as he sat down. He plopped me down in the empty seat beside him.

"It's okay. I won't. I'll treat her like my best friend," Diana smirked. Her green eyes were icy, and her thin lips quivered into a cold smile. Her pale skin seemed to get paler, and I was suddenly afraid of her.

Fakir only replied to this by becoming deadly silent.

"Fakir?" I blinked. I turned to face him, but a hand was placed on my shoulder. Startled, I jumped and faced a friendly face. It was warm and inviting. Nothing like Diana's.

"Hi," said a sweet clear voice. "You're in a pretty big mess aren't you?" I was facing the heart-shaped face of a girl who was about as tall as me. Her ocean green hair was down and it rushed to the middle of her back. Baby blue eyes stared at me in curiosity and I suddenly felt warm and safe. The girl seemed friendly.

"I'm Mirabelle." She held out a hand. I took it, and got a more clear view of her face. Round glasses were perched upon her nose, and it looked like she could befriend anybody. Even Diana if she was lucky.

"I know your problem, Ahiru. Diana is trying to make you break up with Fakir. It happens every time. Just don't listen to that preppy beautiful freak; she'll lead you the wrong way. Oh, and good catch, Fakir is a pretty good person."

"Oh," was all I could say. Then the bell rang. Loudly. Then a young woman stepped in. She looked exactly like Mirabelle. Like twins. Her hair was slightly lighter though, and her eyes were larger. The only difference was that she didn't have glasses. Plus freckles, like me.

"That's my mom," Mirabelle whispered behind me. "She's real nice, just don't get on her bad side."

"Mrs. Neko!" a loud voice said from the back. I automatically recognized it as Diana. "We have a new student."

Mrs. Neko smiled warmly, like Mirabelle, at me and nodded. "Welcome…" She struggled to find out my name. Apparently, nobody had told her yet.

"Ahiru," I suddenly said. I sniffed and took a quick glance at Fakir. He was staring straight at the teacher.

"Ahiru, welcome. Now, we will begin our class with…" The class was slow. I really didn't care much about school. But I oddly became smarter. Every time I was asked a question, and I wasn't even paying attention, I could answer it with a snap. Honestly, school wasn't much to me. What duck would be able to get a scholarship?

Classes passed, and then came after school ballet. As Fakir and I walked in, I saw a quick glance of Mytho and Rue's face in the crowd that was piling up to get in. I gasped and tears welled up in my eyes. "Rue? Mytho?"

* * *

Fakir- Diana is my ex-girlfriend?

Ahiru- Fakir! How could you?

Fakir- W-what? (sputters amd backs up against a wall as Ahiru growls savagely at him)

PA- Hope you enjoyed the chappie!

Both- NO!

Fakir- Don't ever make another chapter like that again!

Ahiru- Yes, please don't!

PA- Whatever. You should just know that Diana's just made up ya know.

Both, again- JUST DON'T WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER LIKE THAT!

PA- Okay, okay! So, please get ready to enjoy the next chappie!

Both- Remember, PA!


	3. Chapter 3, Fiery Devil

Chapter Three

Fakir- So, what going to happen in this chapter?

Ahiru- Yeah, what's gonna happen PA?

PA- Just watch.

Ahiru- Is there gonna be another incident with Diana. Cause's she's a real pain in the-

Fakir- Calm down, Ahiru, calm down!

Ahiru- (Breathes heavily) I'm good

PA- Well, here's chapter three! Enjoy!

Ahiru- I swear, if she's in here, I'll kick her a-

Fakir- Ahiru, I said calm down!

I choked and squeezed Fakir's arm tighter. No. It couldn't be. Mytho and Rue lived far away. No way they'd be here. Not a chance. Shrugging the feeling off, we continued through the crowd and into the ballet room.

It was larger than the one in Kinkan Town. Much larger. I had a cute ballet uniform. It matched my hair color and eyes, Fakir told me. It was the same color of blue as my eyes. My toe shoes were snow white, and my hair was tied in a tight bun.

After a while of waiting, all the people came in, and oddly enough, a animal came in to teach. A cat. A female cat, who was orange, an orange tabby. She was apparently called Nana sensei.

Unluckily for me, she called people, to dance, pair by pair. Diana, who was in this too, looked excited. Nana sensei came to Diana, and twitched her ears.

"Who would you like to be your partner, Diana?" she asked strictly. Diana smirked.

"Fakir-sama, of course, if he accepts." I was horrified. I begged in my mind Fakir would decline. But the most horrible two words at that moments shattered into my heart.

"I accept." I sighed and knew he still liked it, just a tiny bit. But another couple words lifted my spirits. "Of course, if Ahiru also accepts to dance with me after Diana's dance."

I gaped at him. He only continued staring at me. "Well, do you accept or decline?" Nana sensei's voice said.

I glanced at Nana sensei, then Diana, then Fakir. Diana added a sharp comment, "Well? You might as well decline." She was trying to take him, like Mirabelle-chan had said.

"I accept," I said boldly. Diana dropped her smile and looked up. Fakir had gotten up and was standing in front of her, waiting for her to get up. She roughly stood up and took his hand to the dance floor. She reminded me of Princess Kraehe.

They danced, Diana being just as good as Rue. I'd really screw up this time. What will she think of me when she sees me dance like a serious klutz? I sighed and watched as the song ended, and they slowed to a stop as Fakir held her high in the air. I watched their movements, and admired them.

The way Diana danced, she danced like a raven. Her eyes icy green, her pitch-black hair long and flowing. Her sharp movements, hard and pointy. Her insecurity, her harsh spins. Her fiery attitude flaring across the floor, licking up the walls. Diana's voice as she talked to Fakir while dancing like the hiss of a snake. She had an odd aura to her smile, her blood red lips. Diana's pale skin and poison face, if Diana wished, she could be the daughter of the Monster Raven.

Finally, the dance ended, and I was forced to get up and dance with Fakir. I would be embarrassed like before. Nothing of my looks could compare with Diana's dark and devilish dance. Diana sat and gave me a harsh smile. Her teeth suddenly looked so pointy…

I shrugged it off and got into position for the beginning of the dance. As the music started, I felt a strange movement in my body. They were graceful, and absolutely beautiful.

Diana's POV

Oh god, this Ahiru girl was good. My dark and devil-like movements were nothing like hers. I was sure I'd captivate everyone, but this Ahiru girl was sinking her dance into everyone's minds.

Her dance was like the gracefulness of a swan. Her snow falling movements twisting and jumping across the dance floor. Her personality could be told by her dance, she was graceful, hyper, and jumpy. Her creamy skin was nothing like my pale skin. Her lips were not as full, but colored a salmon pink while my lips were like blood. My hair was midnight black. I was, in looks, a pauper compared to this queen.

But, yet, as now I think savagely, as their graceful dance ends, I will not give up.

Ahiru's POV

The dance ended as I gleefully ended with a high jump in the air and landing by Fakir, his long arms embracing my body. I felt good. Diana was glaring at me with jealousy, and envy sinking in her ghostly soul.

She stood up, and left, a friend of hers, a black-haired, dark brown-eyed girl who looked just like Rue. Maybe she was the girl I mistook for Rue earlier. Actually, no, that was the real Rue I saw earlier. I could hear her, "Diana, wait!"

I smiled and curtsied at the end, a loud applause of everyone from the audience. Fakir couldn't help smiling either, and we both bowed/curtsied and sat down on the floor. The lesson passed quickly, and as we left, I saw Rue's face again. This was more like Rue than Rue. Her black hair and her dark eyes. Princess Kraehe. I tried to tell this to Fakir, but he disappeared into the crowd, holding my hands as he dragged me along.

We ended up at home, and later that night, we explained to Fakir's father, Charon. He understood, and we left to our rooms, the image of Diana and her coldness fading away to an evil woman…

* * *

The old man sat down on his rocking chair and chuckled to himself. The shifting gears around him were sqealign with rust clanks and clongs. He sighed and smiled with a smirk.

"Yes, once again, the Prince and the Raven has begun again."

* * *

Fakir- What the-!

Ahiru- The story will be repeated, AGAIN!

PA- Uh...I can explain!

Fakir- Nevermind that, who's the daughter of the raven?

Ahiru- Diana...

Fakir- AHIRU!

Ahiu- What?

PA- Not the daughter, but the sister

Ahiru- Waaah! That's even worse!

Fakir- Shut up, Ahiru.

Ahiru- sniff

PA- Just keep reading

Both- Glares at PA

PA- Eh, acting, and find out! Read my next chappie, chappie four! yay!

Fakir- She's insane...


	4. Chapter 4, Uzurazura!

Chapter Four 

PA- Well, here's chapter four!

Fakir- So what's THIS one about?

Ahiru- It better be good. I like attention.

Fakir- No duh…

Ahiru- HEY!

PA- Well, continuing on with this chapter, please enjoy.

Ahiru (in the background)- Get back here!

Fakir- Help!

PA- (giggle) okay, this time is for real. Here's chapter four, hope you enjoy!

* * *

I stirred as I woke, suddenly bolting up out of the bed when I saw the time. But I sighed in relief as I saw the date on the alarm. It was Saturday. I had been in school a whole week, and finally, the weekend had come. Plopping my head back on my pillow, I sighed again and closed my eyes.

Diana had been avoiding me but getting as close to Fakir as she could when I wasn't around, which was rare. She was trying everything she could to get him away. The week was disturbing. I constantly saw Rue's face when I walked around town or the school. I had seen her last night, as if she was searching desperately for someone.

Then I had a dream about her. She was crying, and looking everywhere for what she was looking for. Her elegant clothes were ripped and dirty, her hair that was in a bun before losing strands of hair and tangled. Her skin that used to be so fair was scratched and had bloodstains on her neck. She had probably been through a lot.

I once again was going to ask Fakir about this, but he was always avoiding me when I was about to, like he knew the question wasn't sensible. So I ignored for like the thousandth time that week.

Luckily, Charon understood about me, so he had gotten me some clothing and other stuff. Um…of course I got the…uh…feminine things. Charon wouldn't have gotten those things for me for the world.

Deciding I should get up, I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes, and I dangled my legs over the bed. Letting my feet hit the wooden floor, I opened the curtains and heaved a tired breath. Not a sigh, but just a heavy breath,

The sun shined over the dark room, the crystal lights rushing over and warming my bed and other objects. I yawned again, and headed for the door. I got out of my room, shut the door behind me, and headed heavily toward the bathroom. There were more than three bathrooms, thank goodness, so no needing to wait for another person to get out. I noticed there was a lot of privacy around here.

I looked at the photos on the wall, which had probably just got put up. Then I saw something I never noticed before. A photo of the one person I hadn't seen for a while. I never saw that person when I was a duck either. Scared that she had done something to herself, I shrieked and ran downstairs.

I saw Fakir sitting at the table drinking coffee. Gee, who knew he drunk coffee? Rushing to him, I blurted out, "Where's Uzura?"

"Ahiru!" Fakir yelped as he fell back in his chair, blushing. The chair fell back, and it fell to the floor with a loud thump. Squeaking, I looked down and realized my nightgown, wasn't exactly the _public_ type. It was for one thing very short, and slightly see through. I squealed and covered myself with my towel as fast as I could.

"Did you look?" I said hoarsely.

"No," was Fakir's reply. He lifted himself and looked at me. "Where's Uzura you ask?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since the defeat of the Monster Raven. Where is she? I just noticed that I've never seen her around." I was still blushing, but I wanted where she was.

"Ahiru-zura!" said a voice. The creak of the closet door opened, as she popped out. I saw she had grown taller, and more, well, mature. Her silly young face was now heart-shaped, like mine and Edel-san's. She looked more like Edel-san more than ever. Her green hair was high and cupping her face. Her large blue eyes had shrunk and shaped into almond shaped darker blue eyes.

"She's been hiding in the closet. She comes out frequently; I guess you're just never here when she does. After all, what type of girl wakes up at seven in the morning?" Fakir grinned, still sipping his coffee.

I was surprised. "She still says zura?" I croaked.

"Ahiru-zura! Glad to see you-zura! Where've you been-zura? Uzura-zura has been looking for you at the time-zura!" she said, walking toward me. She wasn't as tall as me, she was still young. I also noticed her drum was tied to her back. Plus she used the word zura more often.

"Do you still have your tail-zura?" she questioned. Her voice hadn't changed much. I widened my eyes and shook my head.

"No," was all I could say to her.

"Oh-zura. Guess what?" she struggled. "I have been trying to not say zura as often. Guess it slipped-zura." Then she widened her eyes too and slapped a pale hand over her mouth. "Fakir says I need to be more mature," she added with a big struggle.

"You do," Fakir said coldly. He took another sip and stood up, the chair screeching against the tile floor as it went back. "I'm going out for a walk." Turning to me, he added, "You might as well get out, too. If you unexpectedly change into a duck, just run off. Well, I'll be off."

"Bye-bye Fakir-sama!" Uzura said, banging her drum. I waved as he went out through the front door and all was quiet.

"So why have you stopped trying to say zura?" I questioned the banging girl.

"Like I said, Fakir-sama says I need to be more mature." She smiled heatedly at his name. "Uzura will do anything for Fakir-sama. He raised me, so I'll repay him by doing whatever he says. Like Edel-san, she said she liked Fakir-sama."

I choked on my bagel I had grabbed from the breadbasket. "What?" I gagged.

"Edel-san used to like Fakir-sama," Uzura repeated slowly. "That's why she made that fire for him when he got really hurt."

"You mean as friends right?" I croaked, still recovering from my gagging.

"Of course!" Uzura said with a small pouting look. "Why would us puppets love? We cannot love." But she added a sad tone to her last words. Uzura looked up and smiled at me. "I'll be off too-zura! I want to take a walk through the new city."

She walked toward the door. Turning her head at me, she smiled one last time and said, "Bye-bye Ahiru-chan! I'll se you later!" And she was gone. It was only me. Groaning from what I choked on, I sat down for a moment before getting up again to go back upstairs. I was still in my nightgown.

I left upstairs and headed for the shower like before I got distracted. I stepped daintily into the bathroom and stripped my clothes off. Turning the knobs for a shower, I nimbly got in and felt the hot warmer tap against my body.

"I remember how good showers feel," I sighed with pleasure. Rubbing my hands through my hair and I added conditioner, I closed my eyes.

"It seems as if Uzura is hiding something," I said softly, even though I knew nobody would hear me. "She seemed pretty quick about it. I'm like that too." By that time I had finished rubbing the body soap over my skin and was turning the knobs again. The shower stopped pelting my skin, and I quietly stepped out.

My dripping hair let drops of water fall to my feet as I rubbed the towel roughly over my arms and chest. When I was completely dried, I headed toward my room, and got dressed into a white dress with a blue ribbon tying around my stomach. I couldn't breathe for a minute, but I got used to it.

I tied my hair into a ponytail using a blue ribbon, and I for some reason, wanted to add the pearl earrings sitting on my dresser to my ears. So I did.

Laughing softly, I asked myself out loud, "Why does a duck need to get all dressed up just to walk through the park?" I was putting on my long white stockings then, the soft fabric leaking over my legs. It felt smooth. I had waxed them that morning. What? Even girls like me need to do that!

I added black shoes that were new, and I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked real cute, beautiful, and graceful depending on how you looked at me. Then, I felt complete. So I grabbed my white purse and ran downstairs, bolting out the door.

The warm air greeted me heavenly. I breathed in the fresh scent of roses from the garden as I walked down the path to our front door. That's when I saw her. Rue, crying, running past my door. I gasped and nearly dropped my purse. I was shocked. That's Rue from my dream, I told myself hoarsely.

Coming out of shock, I gaped and started to run after her.

* * *

Ahiru- I saw Rue?

PA- Yup

Fakir- And I saw her wearing the most slu-

Ahiru- Okay, Fakir, we get the point!

Fakir- Humph, though I must say...you did look good in them...

Ahiru- So you did look!

Fakir- Not on purpose! It's only acting! Blame PA, she wrote it!

PA- Hey, what did I do wrong!

Ahiru- EVERYTHING!

Fakir- Hah, that's serves her right! (But then yelps as Ahiru comes to chase him)

PA- Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Now, I'm getting ready to type the next one, so wait a couple hours or a day or something like that. Bye-bye!

Fakir- Help me!


	5. Chapter 5, Rue

Chapter Five

Ahiru- So what's going on in this chapter?

PA- That's for you to find out! You're the one acting it out!

Diana- Hey, so where did I go?

Ahiru- What the-!

Diana- What?

Ahiru- You're a bad person, get out of here!

Diana- What? I'm only acting.

PA- She's right you know…

Ahiru- Fine then.

Diana- So where's Fakir?

Ahiru- Thought you'd be asking that…

PA- I don't know, where is he?

Diana- I'll go look for him…

Ahiru- No me!

Diana- No me!

Ahiru- Me!

Diana- Me!

(Both run off to find him)

PA- Well, let's pretend that didn't happen. Well, here's chapter five, please enjoy!

* * *

Running as fast as I could to catch up to Rue, I tried my best not to get any serious injuries. But to tell the truth, I was bleeding by the time I saw her collapse on the ground, sobbing.

"Rue!" I called out to her. She spun around, tears streaming down her muddy face.

"Ahiru!" she called out enthusiastically. She stood up, knees shaking. I ran up to her and helped her up.

"What happened?" I asked in distress. She was filthy, torn, crying, skinny, and filthy. I tried keeping her up, but she fell to the ground again, crying, tons of tears running down her cheeks. This was not the Rue I knew. She would never give up, nor collapse to the ground, streaming with tears.

"I-I-I-it's…" she sobbed. She could barely talk. She was crying so hard.

"What?" I said, falling to the ground before her and trying to encourage her to get up. "Tell me, Rue, tell me!" I finally got her to stand up slightly, but she fell once again and tried to wipe her eyes with her dirty white gloves. Instead, I handed her my clean white on. She couldn't wipe her eyes with dirty ones like that. Plus, I didn't have anything else.

"Mytho!" she cried. Rue sniffed and cried some more. "H-h-his heart…"- but she was cut off but a loud choke, and I spun around. Dian was standing there, looking pleased with herself. She widened her eyes at me. Her devilish personality stood out more with the short black skirt. Black stocking ran up her legs and ended at her high thighs. A red necklace was blood red, as well as her thick lips. Her raven black hair was in a bun, and with a gape, she smiled and ran off toward the center of town.

"It's been broken, again!" Rue said, clearly, for she had stopped crying. "Help, please." And she added quietly with a smile. "Princess Tutu." With that, se let out a small sigh that she was in safe hands and she closed her eyes, as if she were ready to die.

"Rue!" I wasn't surprised. After all that she did to catch up with me, she was in a bad condition. "I'll get you to a safe place." Struggling to pick her up, I finally managed to lift her and we started in the direction of home.

As I ran home, sometimes tripping but managing to protect her body, I saw some features on her that changed. Her black hair got longer, and was up to her knees. Her eyes were more gentle, and her legs got longer and her body was slim, well, like before, and she had grown more. Her feminine features were very noticeable, and she was indeed one of the fairest women in the land.

After what seemed like forever, we came to the house. As I staggered up the pathway, breathing and panting heavily, I threw open the door and fell in. Fakir looked at me in alarm and let out a, "What-!" when he saw both me and Rue in a pretty disgraceful state.

Uzura went, "Huh?" and rushed over to Rue and me.

"What happened?" Fakir quickly asked, running over to me to help me up.

"Help, Rue…" I said, letting him hold me against his safe chest. I looked over at Rue, then up at Fakir's worried face. "She said…Mytho's lost his heart again." With that, I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt myself being lifted and placed on the comfortable sheets of a bed slightly harder than mine. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

PA- So sorry this chapter was short! It's just that I had nothing else to write that should be in this chapter!

Ahiru- What'd you do to Rue you freak!

Fakir- I'm more worried about you, Ahiru.

Ahiru- Pervert...

Fakir- It's just acting.

Ahiru- So you really don't like me? (starts to whimper)

Fakir- (sigh) Yes, I really do

Ahiru- Yay! (Jumps up and hug Fakir around the neck)

Rue- What happened to me? I look like a mess.

Diana- And what's my story plot? Why the heck didI smile evily and run off?

PA- That's for you to find out in the next chappie! I'll be uploading soon, so...just wait!


	6. Chapter 6, Princess Araena

Chapter Six 

PA- Here's chapter six!

Rue- I better not die.

PA- It'll add tragedy to the story though!

Ahiru- You're starting to sound like Drosselmeyer…

PA- Whatever, well, to get to the story! This Rue getting hurt thing is really warming the story up!

Rue- I hate this…

* * *

I bolted up and looked around the room. It wasn't mine. This room had crimson red wall, my wall was blue mixed with white to look like clouds. This room had a regular light, while mine had a small chandelier. Dark blue curtains hung over the windows, and my curtains were white lace. Plus, my bed wasn't as big. My bed was softer though. My sheets were made of silk while these were regular fabric.

This was Fakir's room. Looking at myself, I was in a regular nightdress. Hopefully Uzura was the one who dressed me. Then I remembered the incidents that happened. Rue being hurt, Mytho's heart being shattered, and me fainting in Fakir's arms. It was dark outside, which signaled it was dark.

I gasped and quickly ran out of the room and down the hallways to the only room leftover with no occupants in it. The one nearest the stairs. Pushing it open, I saw Fakir and Uzura sitting beside Rue, who was sleeping peacefully.

"It's been three days-zura," said Uzura. "Fakir-sama had to make an excuse to get you out of school."

"How's Rue?" I asked Fakir right off the bat. "Is she alright?" I added, sitting by her side on the light blue sheets.

"She's been asking for you in her sleep, Ahiru," Fakir replied, looking at me, then back at Rue. "But she in very good shape and should be waking soon."

Noticing Uzura had bathed her and changed her into a white nightshirt, and brushed out her black hair, I smiled with a sigh. "That's good." She was much more beautiful in this state. Her silky midnight hair was sprawled across the white pillow. Her face was calm. Wondering why Uzura had put fresh make-up on her, for her white cheeks were emitting a lovely shade of pink and her lips were red, Ahiru thought she had become very beautiful in three years. Her face was now squeaky clean and so was the rest of her body.

Then she started to stir. Letting out a grunt, she opened her almond eyes and darted her eyes to all of us. Mostly me.

"Ahiru," she said, relieved. Then her face changed to an alarmed state. "You have to help Mytho!"

"But…I can't." I looked away. "I'm no more of Princess Tutu…"

"What?" Rue croaked. "You have to! He's been stolen away by the Monster Raven!"

"He was defeated though," Uzura sniffed, crossing her arms. "Monster Raven went away-zura."

"No," Rue interrupted, narrowing her eyes. "He's not the one who's back, but a bloodline of his. A victim that suffered like me." She stared at me, harshly. "We can't let this happen again. Drosselmeyer is viscous, he'll do anything to make another story. And Mytho is in trouble! W-we c-can't let him…" And crystal tears starting dripping down her face.

"But…I can't transform! I-I don't have the pendant!" I stammered. But then Rue only smiled.

"You don't have the pendant, but I know Princess Tutu is still in there, like Princess Kraehe is still in my heart. She'll never let go of me, as the same with Princess Tutu. You must, for the sake of Mytho, me, Fakir, Uzura, and yourself. I'll help you, for I can still borrow Princess Kraehe's power," Rue said, still smiling. Her gentle voice poured into my soul, and I knew she was right.

"You're right," I admitted, sighing. Then I gasped. I felt the night tugging me into the darkness. "T-the darkness is pulling me in!" I cried.

Rue seemed to be struggling with something also. But a shine of determination flashed in her eyes. "Let's go." With that, she boldly stood up and I did as well.

That's when the darkness and light combined. Before I knew it, my body felt like fire and ice. Struggling not to scream, I closed my eyes shut and a warm, inviting light closed in around my body. I curled up lovingly in its warmth, and the pain soon faded away to warmth and happiness. It was if I had died and I was being lifted up into heaven.

When I emerged from the warmth of the light, and it broke. I felt a pendant close around my neck, and I smiled like I had been smiling for all eternity. Before I knew it, it was standing in the street, and Rue had once again become Princess Kraehe. As I had become Princess Tutu.

"I'm no longer a raven, but a bird of snow and ice," Rue said softly.

Princess Kraehe was beautiful. More than different. This was the real Princess Kraehe. Her hair was no longer black, but white and put in a bun. Her dress was more resembled to mine, except it wasn't white, but an angelic blue. Her toe shoes were white, and a white ribbon sprouted from her back. Snowflake shaped earrings dangled loosely from her ears. Rue's stocking were as well no longer black, but also white.

"Let's go, _Princess Tutu_," she said heartedly. I wished I could scream and jump for joy in the way I felt, but then again, I had a feeling of protection for Fakir, everybody. Uzura, Mytho, Rue herself. That's when I started to cry. Tears of happiness dripping through my face. I nodded, letting the tears keep falling.

Rue seemed like her old self, and she took hold of my hand. "I have access to the world the Monster Raven was in. After all, I was his daughter…but I was saved by the bravest souls in the world." I started to cry even more, and she held me closer, and once again light and darkness came together.

When our sides came together, the feeling was so overcoming I definitely _knew_ this was a dream. But the feeling of Rue holding me proved it wasn't. My stomach started to hurt, and as I looked at Rue, I told her, "My stomach hurts."

"It does that," she replied hastily. "Oh, we're here."

Then we fell a couple feet and my feet hit a freezing cold ground. The freezing air surrounded us, and I noticed we were in an ice cave. Beautiful ice sparkled around me, and I wondered if the enemy really lived in here. "The new enemy has decided to take shelter in my domain. But they'll lead us to their original area."

Rue pointed at a figure walking towards us, well, sliding gracefully on one foot, on her toes. How very balanced they must've been. Then the figure came out.

A young girl came into view. Her black hair was in a tight braid and down to her ankles. Her purple eyes flashed as she smiled wickedly. Her dress was black and it fell to her knees. White stockings covered her legs, and black toe shoes fitted her feet perfectly. She wore long black gloves and a heavy looking black necklace. Black moon shaped earrings were hanging from her ears. The girl's stomach showed, and the top was tied around her stomach, as toe shoes would around a leg. The top barely covered her chest, and she sighed.

"Glad you could come." Then she realized Rue was here, and she put a hand to her mouth. "Oops, I hope I'm not intruding in your own home."

"Who are you?" I said, stepping forward slightly.

"I am Princess Araena, sister of the Monster Raven. You should show me respect, for all you've shown me is rude manners. For instance, you asked me who I was. That's pure disrespect for someone of my importance."

"If you want to know where my real domain is, follow me," she continued. And a harsh laugh came from her as ravens surrounded her body, and let go. When all the raven's cleared, she was gone.

"Hurry, Ahiru," Rue said. The same thing happened with her than what happened with Princess Araena. She was gone in a flash of snow. Before I knew it, in a flash of anger, I followed.

We ended up in a chilling place. The sun high in the air was crystallized, as if the sun no longer gave warmth. I shivered, and I watched as Princess Araena stepped forward.

"If you wish to battle, what will we battle for?"

"Mytho!" Rue shouted at her.

"Oh, that?" Princess Araena sounded bored. "Well, is this the Mytho you want?"

She turned to show the body of Mytho on a stone plate. He laid on it, and wouldn't move.

"Yes, him!" I said. "We'll also call for some help."

* * *

Rue- Ooh, so that's the real me? I'm pretty.

Ahiru- I cried?

Rue- And who are we calling on help for? The Frog Prince?

PA- Find out in the next chappie! Chappie seven! It'll be one to enjoy!

Rue- It better be

Ahiru- Yeah, I cried to have a good ending

Rue- And what's up with my "domain?" Do us Princesses even have our own lands?

PA- Hey, I'm just being creative!

Ahiru- Sure...


	7. Chapter 7, The Real Me

Chapter Seven

PA-…well, since there's nothing to say, we should just get on with the story

(Others nod)

Princess Araena- Yes, so I can destroy them!

PA- Don't go overboard!

* * *

"Help?" Princess Araena staggered. Bu then she added wickedly, "Nothing is able to stop me, you filthy pieces of dirt!" She added a sly grin and crossed her arms.

I only grinned, though Rue was confused. "What?" she asked, grabbing hold of my arm. Only shrugging her off, I looked up and yelled at the top of my lungs. "Edel-san! Lend me you power and call forth more light!" I stood there, confidently.

"Uzura, lend me your hand! Fakir, lend me your hand! Mytho, lend me your hand! Pike and Lillie, lend me your hands!" I turned to face Rue. I added softly, "Princess Kraehe…" I smiled and faced Princess Araena again.

"Princess Kraehe, embrace your ice snow powers into mine, and forge them together." I struck out my hands in front of me. The real me didn't know what was going on. I was just saying and doing things that were unknown of my knowledge.

"Lift heavy darkness and spread happiness, light, and warmth throughout the world!" Now I was saying nonsense. But my body kept going on and on. "Blend those powers and use it to defeat the darkness within this emptied soul!" I felt silly, saying that stuff. Words wouldn't change anything.

But then, I saw them. I felt warm hands press against my own. I looked up and saw Fakir. He smiled at me, and then Uzura joined in. Mytho, even though he was lying there behind Princess Araena, didn't join in but a felt invisible hands press against my own. I couldn't help but start to beam with happiness as more hands joined in. I saw more than ever. I even saw Rue's face. She smiled gently, and the real Princess Kraehe stood beside me, planting her feet firmly on the ground, and joined her hands with mine.

But the least expected person joined with me. I saw the encouraging smile of Diana, her raven hair blowing. I widened my eyes and softened them; happy to know Diana was in with me.

Lifting my head to look up at Princess Araena, she looked horrified. "No!" she cried, stepping back. But a flash of anger rose in her. She stepped forward again. "No!" she repeated. "Joining together won't stop Princess Araena, sister of the Great Monster Raven! Never!"

Princess Araena growled and put her own hands in front of her. Repeating her own line, she closed her eyes and recited. "Darkness, fall forward to me. Fall to your Princess, and imprint your powers in the records, amongst the name Princess Araena! Raven's call forward more shadows, and demons, lift your heavy souls and bring terror once again." She opened her eyes, and yelled as loud as she could, "Call forth the shadows and darkness of the raven colony!"

Her hands glowed black, and my heart suddenly sank. An overwhelming darkness surrounded me, my happiness fading away. Bu I wouldn't give up. Rue beside me staggered a bit but stood it up. "Keep going, Ahiru. No, not Ahiru…Princess Tutu, Ahiru-chan!"

What she made me jump for joy, and the darkness slowly lifted. I felt more hands of the light place theirs upon mine. I breathed in slowly, and yelled, "You won't win, Princess Araena!"

She struggled, and her black shadows emitted harshly from her hands. I saw the Monster Raven's shadow cast upon her. Then I saw of flash of Diana in her.

"S-stop!" she cried. But her form resisted and it went back to Princess Araena. "Stop it, you blabbering mortal! I shall destroy all light, and call forth more shadows to cast upon the world. As my brother would've done, if it hadn't' of been for you!" she snarled, staring straight at me. I despised that stare, and I felt one more two more hands join in. Turning to see whom it was, I saw a girl with red hair and crystal eyes and freckles. She smiled at me, and then a duck came, her feathery wings placing over the other dozens of hands. It was my inner self who was giving me more strength.

I felt a wave a confidence jolt through me, and I heard the scream of Princess Araena. "No!" The light was pushing harshly against her body. Then the Monster Raven came from the shadows and stood over her.

"Diana!" I suddenly called. Princess Araena fell down and clutched her head painfully.

"Diana, please, come with us and add more light to defeat the Monster Raven!" I cried, struggling to keep this light going.

Diana shook her head painfully. "No! No!" she sobbed.

"We need more light," Rue said from beside. "One more person should do the trick!"

Once again, slowly though, I felt a soft hands join in. Gasping, I face the person, and saw the face of Mirabelle. She gazed at me with thoughtful eyes, and I laughed. "Give me more, Mirabelle."

She focused, and I felt more power sinking into my body. It felt very good.

"P-please, s-s-s-stop!" Diana groaned. "Damn!" The light overcame her, and I saw the most beautiful woman after the light faded from her body. A tall woman with butter blonde hair that rushed like the sun fell to her feet. Golden eyes opened as she sighed with relief. Sun-shaped earrings were heavily hanging from her ears. The same with a gold necklace with a yellow topaz in the middle.

Her dress was white, and more like mine than Rue's. It was the same, actually. But the colors were different. Her dress was white, but the ribbons and lacing was green. She disappeared for a moments before standing before me, offering her hand.

"Want a hand?" she smirked.

"Of course," I breathed. She added it, and a screech came from the Monster Raven.

"No! No! You cannot defeat the Monster Raven a second time! It's not possible!" he shrieked, his black body becoming smaller and smaller.

The light flamed throughout the room, and then, I was sitting out in the street, panting heavily. I was in my original form, and I saw Rue, sitting up, rubbing her head. "Where's Diana?" I asked her, crawling over to her.

"There," she pointed, still rubbing a hand over her forehead. But what I saw was not Diana. This Diana didn't have Raven black hair, but buttery blonde hair, and peachy skin. Her lips were still full, but were smothered in pink, not blood red. Her eyes slowly opened, and they were green, like grass.

She looked at herself, and gasped with delight. "I'm back!"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm back!" she squealed. "I'm back! I'm no longer dark and shadows! I'm back to my original form!"

"Now that's the Diana I know," said a voice. Fakir was leaning against the doorway, smirking. "That's the Diana I used to like."

"Oh Fakir!" she breathed, but she didn't make a move to get up and hug him. She sat there, hugging herself, and a flash of light came from behind me warmed my back. I spun around and saw a different Rue as well.

This Rue had hair not as dark, but a light brown. Her eyes were silver, and her white skin was also peachy. She gaped at herself. "What the-?"

"You're back?" said another male voice. It was sweet and clear. "This is why I made you my princess. I knew the real Rue was somewhere in there."

"Mytho!" I cried. Rue looked back at him, and staggered toward him. She fell into his arms and started sobbing loudly.

"I'm really back! We're all really back," she cried, tears running down her face. There had been so much crying lately.

"I was always like this though," I sighed, smiling. I dusted off my shirt, noticing I was in my school uniform. "That's good though, no more Monster Raven, definitely. After a second time, I'm sure he was defeated completely."

"But where is he?" Diana asked, still clutching her old body. "He had an original form!"

"There!" Fakir said, pointing at a raven, darting his beady eyes around. He pecked at the ground, and flew up to a streetlight.

"Well, he can't do much damage in that form, can he?" Rue laughed, holding onto Mytho. He was smiling, what I had wished for all my life as a human.

"Well, we'll be going now," Mytho started. I was ready to protest, but Rue stepped forward and shook her head.

"I'm not going Mytho. I'm going to stay here with Diana and Ahiru. Princess Araena and Princess Tutu, me, Princess Kraehe, all together in one life. We'll stay together, all of us princesses, no matter what." She smiled at us.

Mytho only smiled gently and added, "I knew you'd say that. So we'll move into a house around here. In fact, that house, right there"- he pointed to the next door house"-is vacant, we'll live there, definitely."

Rue grinned at him. "Thank you so much!" she cried.

Diana nodded. "I'm missed at school, and tomorrow's Tuesday. I'm sure I can make my entrance as I did before I changed." She chuckled. "Imagine me looking like this, and then going to school with black hair, paler skin, blood red lips, and darker eyes." She shook her head. "No, I'm going to return to my old life. My parents have probably been looking all over town for me. I'll return home, and return to my old life as well."

"That's great," I said, looking at her. She sighed, and turned to the other end of the street. She started to leave, but then turned her head toward me and waved.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

And she enthusiastically ran down the street and into a home. We could hear the voice of happy people.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!"

"Diana!" the voice cried. And the front door slammed shut and we all looked at each other. I just figured that Uzura was standing next to me.

"I guess we should get some sleep, there's school tomorrow," I yawned, letting my shoulder drop.

Mytho nodded. "Yeah. Let's go Rue." They disappeared in a flash of flower petals, and they were gone.

Uzura gazed at me. "I'm tired-zura," she sighed.

Fakir nodded, similar to Mytho's nod. "Yeah, after all, we ended the story, once again, with a happy ending."

With that, I grinned and ran happily into the house. It would be different from now on. Yes, very different.


	8. Chapter 8, My Happy Ending!

Chapter Eight

PA- I've got nothing to say…so…

* * *

"Bye-bye Uzura!" I yelled as me and Fakir ran down the sidewalk.

That's me, Ahiru, and sixteen year old duck who's living a simple life. I have the best of friends, Diana, Rue, Mytho, Fakir, Uzura and Mirabelle. Mirabelle is otherwise known as Princess Mooneye. We only figured that out a while ago, so, us four are the best of friends now.

All four of us. Me, Princess Tutu, Rue, Princess Kraehe, Diana, Princess Araena, and Mirabelle, Princess Mooneye.

We all go to the same school and life is great! We have finally defeated the Monster Raven; a despicable raven that tried to make the whole world ravens! It wasn't pretty funny, and it took a lot of power from me and Princess Kraehe to make anything happen at all!

Rue, Mirabelle, Diana, and I have the best of times. Mirabelle's sixteenth birthday, since she's the youngest of all of us, was only several days ago. And plus, Diana had a sleepover and we told freakishly scary stuff! Rue acted normal, and Mirabelle and I were shaking our minds off!

I still live with Fakir-sama, and we now boyfriend and girlfriend. Uzura has a crush on someone in my class, Diana's still boy crazy, and Mirabelle refuses to give up her studies for boys! It seems life is so great for something so hard!

Rue and I are the very best of friends! We stay closer together than anybody else. Though we never leave Diana and Mirabelle out.

I still suck in school, but Rue and Diana are helping me with ballet. Mirabelle recently started, and she's starting to become better than me. What a way to express competition!

Mytho is fine and is smiling all the time, like I wished for. I love it when he smiles, it likes watching a rainbow emit from the sky.

* * *

I staggered into the classroom, panting, with Fakir behind me.

Diana was shrieking behind me, "Eh! Were late!" Indeed, for Mrs. Neko was staring at us, with Rue and Mirabelle laughing their heads off. Yes, we really are the best of friends.

* * *

But still, our life was changed forever by the way we were brought together. Oh, I'm just speaking nonsense! It's all about my happy ending! 


End file.
